JP 1997-266006A published by the Japanese Patent Office in 1997 discloses a fuel cell system for vehicles comprising a reformer that produces reformate gas and a hydrogen tank that stores hydrogen gas. This hydrogen tank supplies a deficiency of hydrogen when the reformer cannot supply a required amount of hydrogen rich gas to a fuel cell stack, due to warm-up operation of the reformer or a rapid increase of load.